Weird Worlds Vol 1 1
. When David Innes and Abner Perry are captured by Ape-Men, they are subsequently attacked by Gorilla-Men who take the two as their own. They're placed in a chain gang, where they meet fellow captives, Dian the Beautiful, Ghak and Hooja the sly one. Dian informs them that they are heading to the home of the hideous Mahars. During their journey, Hooja the sly one makes a romantic gesture towards Dian, but she wants nothing to do with him. He doesn't take heed of her rejections, and continues until David steps in and punches him out. Everyone stops and stares waiting for some sign from David. Unaware of what to do next, David does nothing. This causes Dian to walk away from him in shame. Before he can apologize to her, the Gorilla-Men gather the shackled band of slaves together and take them inside a tunnel. Suddenly, the Gorilla-Men are angered and go into a violent rage. It seems Hooja the sly one has escaped and he has taken Dian the Beautiful. To be continued next issue. | StoryTitle2 = Trial of Fear | Synopsis2 = Continued from . John Carter and Dejah Thoris are prisoners of the Tharks. As they await for their trial, an intruder attacks them in their chambers with a dagger. John quickly kills him. Tars Tarkas enters the prisoner's chambers and escorts the two to his chieftain. The Chief orders John to fight off several warriors, which he does with ease. By killing the warriors, he is promoted to a "Chieftain" himself, but with a firm warning that if he abuses his welcome, a painful death will follow. Back in their quarters, a female Thark confides to John and the princess, that unbeknown to anyone else, she is the daughter of Tars Tarkas. The three make plans to escape, as a hidden female Thark overhears them. She runs off to tell her chieftain, who upon hearing the news, vows to kill John Carter. To be continued next issue. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * David Innes Supporting Characters: * Abner Perry Antagonists: * Ape-Men * Gorilla-Men (Sagoths) * Wild Dogs Other Characters: * Dian the Beautiful * Hooja the sly one * Ghak, King of Sari Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * John Carter Supporting Characters: * Tars Tarkas * Princess Dejah Thoris Antagonists: * Tharks (race) ** A Thark intruder ** Lorquas Ptomel, Jed (Thark's chieftain) ** Sarkoja (female Thark) ** Dahumeit (warrior) Other Characters: * Sola (daughter of Tars Tarkas) * Woola (guard dog) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Arena of Sudden Death" is adapted from Edgar Rice Burroughs' novel At the Earth's Core. * "Trial of Fear" is adapted from Edgar Rice Burroughs' novel A Princess of Mars. | Trivia = * In the letter page, Editor Dennis O'Neil states that it was Cary Bates who titled this series, Weird Worlds. | Recommended = * Korak, Son of Tarzan * Tarzan * Tarzan Family | Links = }}